1. Field of the Invention:
The present relates to woven air-core gauges and, more particularly, to apparatus for weaving orthogonally positioned stator coils on bobbins of aircore gauges.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A co-pending application of Paul Markow, et al. entitled "Winding Machine For A Woven Crossed-Coil Air-Core Gauge" filed Nov. 13, 1989 as Ser. No. 02/435,214 presents a machine which holds a bobbin fixedly mounted while X and Y winding arms move in reciprocation as well as in rotation about the bobbin to effect the winding and weaving of the stator coils. In an effort to minimize the mechanical reactions and to eliminate the reciprocating action of the winding arms, a search was initiated to find improved winding techniques. That search ended in the improved winding system of the present invention.